El cumpleaños de Camus
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Milo le organiza una fiesta sorpresa a Camus. Yaoi MiloxCamus.


El cumpleaños de Camus Sip estoy devuelta y con muchas nuevas ideas aunque creó que van a tardar ya que no tengo internet. Pero bueno les dejó este fic. Los personajes no me pertenecen. MiloxCamus.

El sol comenzaba a salir, se colaba por aquella ventana de la casa de Acuario y el guardián de esa casa comenzaba a despertar.

Hoy era un hermoso y bello día con una promesa de que sería feliz después de todo era su cumpleaños, sabía que sus compañeros le felicitarían por otro año más con vida.

Se levantó de forma rápida, lo primero que hizo como cada mañana fue darse una ducha fría, le encantaba sentir las gotas de agua fría resbalarse por su cuerpo bien definido.

Luego de la relajante ducha y de ponerse ropa que había reservado para la ocasión desayuno papas a la francesa.

Luego de terminar su rutina mañanera decidió bajar al pueblo a dar una vuelta, mientras bajaba se dio cuenta de algo en ninguna casa del zodíaco estaba su respectivo guardián, por más que buscaba no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

¿Sé abrían ido de parranda en su cumpleaños sin decirle? O tal vez ¿Lo estarían esperando en una casa en particular para desearle un feliz cumpleaños? Dado la circunstancias era más probable la primera.

Llegó a la casa de Escorpión y al no encontrar al guardián pensó que le podría estar jugando una broma, porque de todos sus compañeros dorados Milo era el único que se acordaba de su cumpleaños sin falta.

Solo conocía una forma de hacerlo salir –"Alacrán" solo por hoy puedes besarme todo lo que quieras, me voy a dejar– dijo Camus esperando que eso hiciera salir a Milo pero nada pasó así que continuó su camino.

Todo fue silencioso hasta que llegó a la casa de Libra.

Milo trabajaba duró en la planeación de la fiesta sorpresa de Camus, el guardián de Escorpión siempre anhelaba el día siete de febrero no solo por ser el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y amor eterno si no también por ser el único día del año en el que Camus era más alegre, incluso llegaba a sonreír.

Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que –¡Ahí viene la hielera con patas!– el grito de Máscara de muerte se escuchó por toda la casa de Libra, todos los dorados rápidamente comenzaron a esconder todo lo de la fiesta antes que el cumplañero lo viesé.

En cuanto Camus entró a la casa de Libra sintió los cosmos activos de sus compañeros incluso sintió el del patriarca Shion, –Al parecer todos me estaban esperando en la casa de Libra– susurro para sí mismo el guardián de Acuario.

Sin pensarlo siquiera entró, encontrándose con sus compañeros platicando de películas de súper héroes –Los Avengers son mejores que Justice Ligue, entiende lo de una maldita vez Kannon– le decía Saga a su gemelo pequeño –Maestro solo dije que el actor que interpreta al Capitán América tiene buen cuerpo no lo mal intérprete– trataba de explicarle Mu al patriarca Shion, mientras los demás discutían de otros súper héroes.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del guardián de Acuario, fingió toser pero nadie le hizo el menor caso –Hola, ey, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?– habló Camus sorprendido –Calmate hielera con patas solo platicamos de súper héroes, que tu no sepas quienes son no es nuestro asunto– respondió Máscara de muerte.

Camus ignoró al de Cáncer y preguntó a sus compañeros –¿Algúno sabe acaso que día es hoy– todos se miraron como diciendo con la mirada es importante acaso –¿Miércoles?– preguntó Milo pensativo, eso lastimó a Camus de una forma horrible sin decir nada se marchó después de todo lo que Milo decía que lo amaba, después de todas las confeciones amorosas por parte del de Escorpión simplemente olvidar su cumpleaños era algo que en serió le dolía por algún motivo.

Ya iba saliendo de la casa de Aries cuando se encontró con Hyoga y los demás de bronce –Buenos días maestro– saludo el caballero del cisne –Buenos días Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Kiki– devolvió el saludo.

Hyoga miró a su maestro sorprendido, se le notaba triste y algo decaído y no fue el único que lo notó –¿Camus te sucede algo?– preguntó Seiya preocupado por el caballero de Acuario –No, estoy bien solo iré al pueblo a dar una vuelta– dicho eso se fue del lugar sin decir nada más.

Los de bronce y Kiki vieron al guardián de Acuario irse con la mirada algo baja, ninguno de los de bronce se la creía ni entendían que era lo que pasaba con el caballero de Acuario, no lo sabían hasta que Kiki les explicó –Parece que a los caballeros dorados les salió bien el teatrito– todos voltearon a ver a Kiki sorprendidos, al niño no le costo nada entender –Verán hoy es el cumpleaños de Camus y a Milo se le ocurrió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa– con esa explicación los de bronce entendieron perfectamente.

Luego de un par de segundos Hyoga reaccionó –Ay no! No sabía que era su cumpleaños y no le compré nada– dijo el caballero del cisne entrando en pánico –Ay, Hyoga a Camus no le tienes que comprar algo solo con desearle un feliz cumpleaños y ya– una vez aclarado ése tema Kiki los llevó directamente a la casa de Libra.

Ya en la casa de Libra Milo les asignó un trabajo a cada quien a Seiya y a Shun les tocó ayudar a Mu, Shion, Kiki y Aldebarán con la decoración, a Ikki y Shiryu les tocó ayudar a Saga, Aioros, Aioria y Kannon con la comida y a Hyoga le tocó ayudar a Máscara de muerte, Shaka, Shura y Afrodita con la limpieza.

Mientras en el pueblo Camus se encontraba en la librería escogiendo que clase de libro compraría había demasiados de su interés, la gente volteaba a verlo –Es Camus de Acuario, es más atractivo de lo que imaginé– escucho decir a una chica de máximo quince años simplemente ignoró el comentario ya que no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

El día parecía normal chicas bonitas comentando cosas de que lo querían como novio y otras cosas todo tranquilo hasta que –Feliz cumpleaños señor Camus de Acuario– escucho decir a una pequeña niña de al menos siete años.

Camus volteó a ver a la pequeña, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura –Grasias pequeña, dime ¿Cómo supiste que es mí cumpleaños?– preguntó el santo dorado a la niña –El señor Milo de Escorpión habló de su cumpleaños toda la semana– le respondió la pequeña.

Luego de conversar con la niña y de recibir una tarjeta hecha por la pequeña decidió llevar una enciclopedia sobre la sexualidad dado que no tenía nada sobre ese tema.

En la casa de Libra todo ya casi estaba listo solo faltaban unos detalles entre ellos el más importante el pastel.

Milo había llamado a la pastelería para saber si ya estaba listo, lo bueno es que ya estaba listo lo malo era que no entregaban a domicilio al santuario –¿Quién recoge el pastel para Camus?– preguntó el guardián de Escorpión aterrado porque no sabía cuando volvía su amado "Copo de nieve" –Yo voy así tal vez pueda encontrar algún regalo– se ofreció Hyoga, Milo ni siquiera discutió le dio la nota de la pastelería –Ya está pagado, solo ve y recogelo es el favorito de Camus– le indicó a Hyoga, rápidamente Mu lo teletransporto al pueblo.

Cuando el caballero del cisne llegó a la pastelería vio a su maestro comprando un pastel, seguramente ése pastel era su favorito –¿Qué hago?– se preguntó Hyoga al entender la situación.

El caballero del cisne sacó su celular y llamó rápidamente a Milo –Contesta, contesta a Milo, Camus está en la pastelería ¿Qué hago? Si me ve recogiendo un pastel sabrá lo que pasa– Hyoga le comentó a Milo –No entres en pánico Hyoga, Mu puede teleportarse hasta la pastelería una vez que llegue le entregas el recibo y en cuanto Camus salga tu lo distraes en lo que terminamos de arreglar los últimos detalles– le respondió a través del celular.

Aveces Milo podía ser realmente inteligente, en el momento que colgó Camus salió con una bolsa extra.

Casi de inmediato llegaron Mu y Kiki, Hyoga les entregó el recibo, el caballero del cisne corrió a alcanzar a su maestro mientras Mu y Kiki entraban en la pastelería que al parecer se lleno en cuanto entró Camus.

Kiki se impacientaba con facilidad y el hecho de que hubieran como veinte personas antes que ellos no ayudaba –Maestro Mu– le habló Kiki –Dime– le respondió –¿Pór que ésa fila está desocupada?– Mu leyó el cartel de la fila –Porque es la fila de los que ya están pagados– dijo sin despegar los ojos de la enorme fila –Entonces esa es nuestra fila porque el pastel ya está pagado– con eso Mu se dio cuenta de que no tenían que hacer fila.

Sin perder el tiempo se paso a la "fila" de al lado, ahora se alegraba de haber traído a Kiki con el.

Mu sacó rápidamente el recibo –Disculpe vine a recoger el pedido de Milo de Escorpión, ya está pagado– dijo de manera tranquila –En seguida se lo traigo– le respondió la pastelera.

Un hombre de la fila de al lado se enojó –No se metan en la fila, no me importa que seas un caballero dorado de Athena, tienes que hacer fila como los demás– dijo el hombre enojado –Qué acaso esta ciego está es la fila de los que ya pagaron– le respondió Mu.

Inmediatamente todos los de la fila de al lado se pasaron a la fila donde se encontraba Mu –Aquí está su pastel– dijo la pastelera entregándole su pastel –Disculpe por que lo atiende a el antes si llegó después– replicó el hombre aún molesto –Lo siento pero afuera hay un letrero que dice "Clientes que ya pagaron tienen privilegios" creó que debería aprender a leer– fue la respuesta que le dió la pastelera –Oooo, turn down for whath– Kiki reaccionó.

Todos los ahí presentes rieron de la reacción tierna de Kiki, Mu agradeció el servicio y se teletransporto junto con Kiki devuelta a la casa de Libra. Mientras tanto con Camus, Hyoga corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, haberse detenido a comprar unos chocolates Ferrero Rocher no había sido una gran idea aunque fuese para regalárselo a su maestro.

El caballero del cisne logró alcanzar a su maestro y lo convenció de que lo acompañará a dar un paseo por el parque del pueblo.

El paseo fue silencioso e incluso tranquilo hasta que –Hyoga, ¿Cómo se siente el amor?– la pregunta de Camus tomó por sorpresa a Hyoga pero no dudó en responderle –Es un sentimiento tan hermoso que no quieres sacar de tu corazón, sientes mariposas en el estomago, es querer proteger a toda costa a la persona que amas, así me sentía yo cuando Fleer era mi novia, luego término conmigo para irse con el pony de seis patas– lo último lo dijo con algo de enojo, luego se dio cuenta de la potencial razón de su pregunta –Maestro ¿Acasó usted se a enamorado?– fue lo que Hyoga le preguntó a Camus –Pues después de lo que me dijiste sí– respondió el guardián de Acuario.

Hyoga no lo creía su maestro enamorado por más que lo pensaba no sabía de quien pudiese estar enamorado.

En lo que el caballero del cisne pensaba su teléfono sonó y al ver el identificador de llamadas contestó sin pensar –Hola– dijo Hyoga a través del celular –Ya está todo listo trae devuelta a mi "Copo de nieve" su sorpresa lo aguarda y no lo arruines como el cumpleaños de Aldebarán, cambio y fuera– se escuchó la voz de Milo de Escorpión –Ok, ya vamos– una vez dicho eso colgó el celular.

Camus miró intrigado a su discípulo –Maestro, hay una junta en el templo patriarcal, que requiere que todos estemos presentes– Hyoga mintió tan bien como pudo y para su suerte Camus le creyó.

El camino devuelta fue tranquilo y apacible nadie habló, cuando iban llegando a la casa de Libra, el guardián de Acuario pudo sentir nuevamente los cosmos activos de sus compañeros –Hyoga, ¿Nó dijiste que la junta era en el templo patriarcal?– Camus le preguntó a Hyoga.

El caballero del cisne no sabía que responder, no iba a arruinar la fiesta de su maestro casi su padre así que simplemente cambió el tema de conversación –¿Qué es lo que lleva en las bolsas? Se ve pesado– Camus entendió perfectamente que Hyoga ocultaba algo, fuese lo que fuese lo mejor era seguirle la corriente –Libros y un pastel– le respondió tan tranquilamente como pudo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Libra todos aguardaban la llegada de Camus –¡Regreso la hielera con patas!– el grito de Máscara de muerte hizo que todos los presentes se ocultarán, recorrieron las cortinas dejando la casa de Libra en completa obscuridad.

En cuanto Camus e Hyoga entraron en la casa de Libra notaron la obscuridad –¿Por qué está tan obscuro?– en el momento que Camus encendió la luz todos sus compañeros de armas saltaron de sus escondites y gritaron –¡Felicidades Camus!– el santo dorado estaba impresionado.

Aunque sabía perfectamente quien le organizó la fiesta –Grasias– fue lo único que Camus pudo decir –Te gusto tu sorpresa Camusito– dijo Milo al ver la cara de alegría de su Copo de nieve.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera Camus abrazo a Milo, los presentes estaban boquiabiertos nunca hubieran creído que Camus de Acuario abrazará a Milo de Escorpión, lo creerían más si hubiese sido Milo quien abrazará a Camus.

En cuanto Camus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejó de abrazar a Milo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, con eso Hyoga supo de quien estaba enamorado su maestro –"Alacrán", eres increíble– una vez que Camus le dijo esa frase la fiesta empezó.

La fiesta era buena, cada uno los presentes cantaron una canción del karaoke. Máscara de muerte vómito de tanta comida que se comió y todos se burlaron de el en especial Afrodita de Piscis.

Ya casi eran las diez de la noche cuando Kiki empezó a bostezar, le siguieron los de bronce –Parece que es hora de que los más jóvenes duerman– dijo Milo de forma amable –No aún no comemos pastel– agregó Kiki algo triste.

Camus sugirió que partieran el pastel y se les diera un pedazo, algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, luego de que todos comieran pastel las cosas se calmaron un rato hasta que –Maestro, podemos hacer una pijamada en la casa de Aries– el pequeño le hizo ojitos de cachorro triste –Pero tu habitación es muy pequeña para que todos los de bronce y tu duerman ahí– Mu pensó que con eso haría que Kiki solo se fuera a dormir sin jugar con sus amigos por que al día siguiente sería imposible despertarlo, pero término perdiendo –Podemos usar su habitación– ésa respuesta hizo reír a todos incluso al cumpleañero –¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?– su pregunta fue contestada de una forma inocente –Pues con Shaka, como la otra noche que lo seguí hasta que entró en la habitación...– de inmediato Mu le tapó la boca a su aprendiz.

Los dorados y el patriarca Shion pensaron un poco en lo dicho por el niño, no les tomó nada entender que pasó –Shaka si yo fuera tu empezaría a correr, porque tú suegro te asesinará– dijo Camus riéndose –¡El virgen ya no es virgen!– grito Máscara de muerte casi meandose de la risa.

Solamente los dorados y el patriarca entendían lo que pasaba, los de bronce y Kiki no entendían ya que sus mentes eran demasiado inocentes para entender, Mu le susurro a su aprendiz –Esta bien, tienes permiso de hacer una pijamada pero ya teleporta a los de bronce a la casa de Aries– Kiki estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez que los más jóvenes se fueron el patriarca miró a Shaka con un odio que hizo temblar al de Virgo –Shaka te atreviste a manchar el honor de Mu– su cosmo era más fuerte que el de la misma Athena, el guardián de Virgo comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo mientras el patriarca iba detrás de el, Mu corría detrás de ambos tratando de calmar a su maestro mientras los demás dorados se burlaban de la situación.

El resto de la fiesta fue aburrida una vez que se acabó todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas zodiacales, Milo y Camus discutían en el camino a la casa de Escorpión y la casa de Acuario –¿Cuál regalo te gusto más?– la pregunta de Milo fue contestada casi de inmediato por Camus –El tuyo y el de Hyoga– Milo miró a Camus sorprendido –¿Mí regalo?– el guardián de Acuario lo miró –La fiesta que me organizaste– Camus le respondió –No te he dado todo tu regalo– con eso el guardián de Acuario quedó sin palabras.

En cuanto llegaron a Escorpión, Milo miró a los ojos a Camus –Eres al único que he llegado a amar mi adorado "Copo de nieve"– una vez que término de decir eso besó de manera apasionada a Camus, el guardián de Acuario quedó paralizado por un momento pero logró reaccionar correspondiendo el beso como pudo.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Milo cargo a Camus al estilo novia y lo llevó a su habitación –Mi regalo será mostrarte todo mi amor– Milo le susurro a Camus de forma seductora –Suena perfecto mi "Alacrán"– respondió Camus juguetonamente.

Una vez que entraron en la habitación de Milo, el guardián de Escorpión recostó a su amado "Copo de nieve" en la cama, se posicionó arriba de el y comenzó a besarlo mientras le quitaba la ropa de manera lenta gozando cada parte de su Camusito –Camus eres el más lindo y sensual que pudiera conocer– le dijo Milo con voz seductora mientras retiraba la camiseta de botones y el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba Camus dejándolo en boxers.

El guardián de Acuario solo podía gemir ante los toques que le daba el guardián de Escorpión –Me encanta oírte gemir, ahora gime mi nombre– decía Milo excitado mientras acariciaba el pecho de su Camusito –Ah, Milo, ¡Te a-amo!– ése gemido solo causó que el "amiguito" de Milo creciese más.

Milo no tardó en quitarse toda su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, Camus miró cada detalle del escultural cuerpo de Milo –"Alacrán" parecés un dios sensual– dijo Camus de manera lujuriosa con su miembro creciendo bajo su boxer –Y seguramente bajo ese boxer se encuentra un pedazo de carne con ganas de ser tocado, lamido y chupado– Milo se relamió los labios sensualmente despojando a Camus de la única prenda de ropa que le impedía ver con total esplendor a su Camusito.

Una vez fuera el último obstáculo Milo pudo ver completamente desnudo a su Camus –Esto lo disfrutaré mucho– mencionó el de Escorpión.

Milo empezó a lamer con rapidez el tórax de Camus mientras este gemía su nombre y no sabía que hacer, Milo paso a lamer, chupar y morder levemente uno de los pezones del guardián de Acuario mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro pezón, Camus arqueaba la espalda buscando más de ese contacto Milo no tardo en darle lo que quiso, el guardián de Escorpión pasó al otro pezón mientras una mano acariciaba el pezón que habia dejado la otra masturbaba el miembro de Camus.

El guardián de Acuario gemía a más no poder mientras Milo le daba todas esas caricias, sin embargo se detuvo –No es justo Camus yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo– dijo Milo fingiendo enojo –Lo siento mi sexy "Alacrán", pero me tenías sin la posibilidad de moverme, solo pude gozar– respondió Camus con un tono sensual –Bueno ahora que estas "libre" muestrame que puede hacer mi hermoso "Copo de nieve"– Milo retó de forma lujuriosa a Camus, retó que el guardián de Acuario no tardo en aceptar.

De inmediato Camus comenzó a lamer el pecho de Milo con lujuria mientras usaba sus manos para masturbar al de Escorpión, este comenzó a gemir el nombre de su pareja mientras disfrutaba de las caricias.

En lo que el de Acuario le demostraba sus sentimientos al de Escorpión este vio una oportunidad y sin pensarlo siquiera acarició el perfecto trasero de Camus quien sin pensarlo gimió el nombre de su pareja –Así que te gusta que te agarre tu bonito culo– mencionó el de Escorpión lujuriosamente –¡No es justo, era mi turno de acariciarte!– se quejó Camus –Lo siento, pero es muy aburrido solo dejarse hacer y no hacer– respondió Milo.

En cuanto acabó de hablar le dio una fuerte y sonora nalgada a Camus provocando que se sonrojara –¡Ah!– un gemido escapó de los labios de el de Acuario –Es hora de subir el nivel– dijo Milo lujurioso, Camus se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

Milo recostó a Camus de lado, Camus no entendía hasta que Milo se acomodó en sentido inverso haciendo coincidir su miembro con la boca de Camus, ambos empezaron a lamer y chupar el miembro del otro, Camus sentía un gran placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero al estar de lado se dio cuenta que podría usar su mano para darle más placer a su "Alacrán".

El guardián de Acuario utilizó su mano para alcanzar el trasero de Milo lo acarició, apretó y nalgueó, pero Milo no se quedó atrás y comenzó a meterle los dedos.

Empezó con uno el dolor era fuerte sin embargo la chupada que le daba su amado "Alacrán" evitaba que fuera insoportable, luego de que casi se acostumbrara introdujo el segundo un movimiento de tijeras era lo que causaba el dolor aunque se pasó rápido y por último el tercer dedo los metía y sacaba a un ritmo rápido aunque se hizo placentero después de un momento.

De un segundo a otro Milo retiró sus dedos y dejó de chupar a Camus este solo se quejó al tiempo que dejaba de chupar el miembro de su amante –¿Ahorá que planeas "Alacrán"?– preguntó algo molesto –Es solo que ya no lo soportó necesitó follarte, ahora– dijo exasperado Milo.

Camus lo miró un momento, lo beso y le susurro al oído –Pues follame– luego mordió su oreja ligeramente, Milo se recostó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama al momento que sentaba a Camus arriba de el.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, Camus se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas –"Alacrán" está es mi primera vez, por favor no seas rudo– dijo Camus casi en un susurro –Te conozco desde que éramos niños, se que no lo estaríamos haciendo si no me amarás como yo a ti, se que eres virgen y te prometo que no te lastimaré– agregó Milo mirando a Camus de manera tierna.

Milo empezó a penetrar a Camus de forma lenta mientras este sentía un dolor placentero –¡Milo! Ah ¡sigue! Oh– gritaba y gemía el antes virgen guardián de Acuario –Ni si...qui...era ¡Ah! Te h...e penetra...do bi...en y ya qui...eres más ¡Ah!– mencionó gimiendo y lujurioso el guardián de Escorpión mientras follaba de forma superficial a su Camus pasaron un rato así hasta que Milo necesitó subir el nivel.

El guardián de Escorpión tomó de la cintura al guardián de Acuario y con un movimiento hizo que ambos quedaran de lado –¿Qué sigue mi sensual "Alacrán"– preguntó el de Acuario –Solo dobla tus sensuales piernas y espera– Milo le respondió a su amado "Copo de nieve" al momento que se acomodaba de lado.

Camus obdeció imaginándose lo que seguía, Milo miraba con lujuria a Camus en la posición en la que estaba sus nalgas sobresalían y con ellas la apretada entrada visible del guardián de Acuario, Milo no lo dudó y se amoldó al cuerpo sensual de Camus.

Comenzó a penetrarlo duró y profundo, lo único que era capaz de hacer el guardián de Acuario era gemir tan fuerte como podía mientras Milo lo follaba sin compasión alguna y tocaba su miembro erecto.

Duraron alrededor de diez minutos pero para la desgracia de Camus, Milo se cansó de esa posición.

Rápidamente salió de Camus y lo recostó en la cama pecho arriba, levantó sus piernas dejando ver nuevamente el ano del guardián de Acuario suplicante de atención.

Apoyo sus brazos en las piernas fuertes de Camus y comenzó a penetrarlo de nuevo –¡Ah! "Alacrán" no sabes ir ¡Oh! Despacio– gritaba entre gemidos el guardián de Acuario –Es so...lo que t...u a...no es ta...n excitan...te– respondió entre gemidos Milo.

Con esa posición duraron quince minutos hasta que Camus se corrió entre el pecho de ambos y Milo se corrió casi inmediatamente dentro de Camus, una vez que ambos se habían corrido Milo salió delicadamente de Camus y se recostó a su lado.

Ambos se miraban de forma amorosa –Sabes mi bello "Copo de nieve" no me llené del todo– dijo Milo lujurioso, Camus lo miró irritado –¡No fui suficiente para tí "Alacrán"!– grito Camus enojado –No es eso, es solo que me quedé con ganas de que tu sensual boca me hiciera correrme– respondió el de Escorpión mirando de forma retadora a Camus.

El guardián de Acuario apenas creía lo que veía luego de las tres formas que su "Alacrán" lo había follado quería más –¿Qué quieres que haga?– preguntó Camus sin titubear –Solo lame mis pelotas en lo que yo me masturbó– fue la audaz respuesta de Milo.

Camus obedeció, no tardo mucho en oír gemir a Milo, la situación se empezaba a hacer más candente al grado en que comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, unos momentos después sintió su segundo orgasmo venir, se corrió casi al mismo tiempo que su "Alacrán".

En lo que Camus ensució la cama con su esencia Milo baño a Camus con la de él –Perdón Camus de haber sabido no te hubiera retado– se disculpó el de Escorpión –No fue tan malo– agregó Camus recostándose en el pecho de Milo mientras caía lentamente en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Camus despertaba lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos de sol colarse en la casa de Escorpión, al abrir sus ojos notó que su "Alacrán" no estaba a su lado.

Intento levantarse pero sintió un horrible dolor en el trasero, al parecer era cierto que la primera vez dolía.

Buscaba con la mirada a Milo pero no se veía ni en la habitación ni en el baño abierto –Creo que lo de anoche no significó nada para ti– susurro triste el guardián de Acuario, en eso su vista se desvío a un pequeño libro que apenas se notaba en la mesa de noche.

Camus lo tomó y al leer el título quedó sin palabras –Kama-Sutra Gay– comenzó a hojear el libro encontrándose con que la mitad era una guía de aceptarse y como amar a una pareja y la otra mitad era de posturas.

Mientras hojeaba las posturas encontró las que Milo y él habían hecho, su sorpresa era tal que no sintió la presencia de su pareja –Alfín despertaste mi hermoso Camusito, te preparé el desayuno– dijo Milo sonriente –Grasias Milo, ahora explicame esto– pidió Camus mostrándole el libro –Al principió lo compré para escoger algunas posiciones para tu primera vez, pero al leerlo vi que el Kama-Sutra enseña más que posturas para metertela, me enseñó como amarte– Milo mencionó muy confiado.

Camus pensó un poco en lo dicho por su "Alacrán" intento levantarse para darle un empalagoso beso, pero el dolor en el trasero no lo dejó –Parece que éstas a dolorido mi hermoso "Copo de nieve"– dijo Milo mirando de manera placentera a Camus –Milo, ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a doler?– preguntó Camus haciendo un puchero que Milo consideró adorable –No lo sé, tal vez por el resto del día– le respondió Milo a Camus.

Milo disfrutaba la vista el guardián de Acuario a dolorido debido a la anterior noche que pasaron juntos, de solo recordarlo y darse cuenta que Camus estaba prácticamente desnudo bajo las sabanas le provocaba volver a hacer suyo al guardián de Acuario.

Sin embargo el hecho de que su Camusito se encontraba a dolorido de la noche anterior lo evitó –"Alacrán" para la siguiente ocasión yo elijo las posturas– pidió Camus de forma seductora –Me parece perfecto mi sexy "Copo de nieve"– agregó Milo dándole el desayuno a su Camus.

Ambos empezaron una nueva vida en la que solo necesitarían uno del otro para existir.

###  
Y se acabó, esperó les haya gustado. Pronto habrá más de los Caballeros del Zodíaco obviamente yaoi del bueno y perdón por las faltas de ortografía si las hallaron porque intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude.  



End file.
